Log Ride
Log Ride is a short by Tom Law. It was released on Cartoon Network's site.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/log-ride-episode.html Synopsis The Bears become obsessed with taking the perfect "action shot" picture on a log ride at an amusement park. They go on the ride over and over again until they've got the best shot. Plot After waiting in line for a ride called Log Drop Lodge, the bears finally board the ride. They excitedly shout as the ride goes along, Grizzly constantly pointing out various things throughout the ride. Once they near the end of the ride, Grizzly tells his brothers to get ready, and they eagerly anticipate the coming drop, before quickly being disappointed at how small the drop is as their picture gets taken. They get off the ride, confused, and complain as they leave. They see the various pictures taken of riders, noticing their own photo and how bored they look. However, others around them show interest in the picture and find it funny, a crowd gathering around to look at it. Seeing the positive reception, the bears decide to ride it again to do the same thing again in hopes of garnering more attention. As they board, another man boards with them, getting in the way of the picture. They then decide to board the log ride again, doing so multiple times and each time ending up with something obscuring them from getting a good picture. By the end, the bears are soaking wet, freezing cold, and sick, and still have not gotten another good photo. As the park is announced to soon be closing, the three quickly get on for another log ride. However, as they reach the drop, all three of the bears sneeze in unison right as the picture is taken. They appear disappointed with the picture at first, but two other people around them compliment them on the picture, satisfying the bears. Afterwards, they are asked if they wanted to buy a copy of the picture for $35, to which Grizzly refuses. As Grizzly and Ice Bear leave, Panda attempts to be subtle as he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of one of the monitors showing their log ride picture before quickly following after his brothers. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Locations * Log Drop Lodge Music * Log Ride Shanty Trivia * Ice Bear is shown to sweat for the first time, as confirmed when he says "Ice Bear, actually sweating." ** Polar Bears in real life sweat in excessively cold conditions, and in this short episode, Ice Bear sweats from being splashed by tons of cold water on the Log Ride. * The first man who enters the boat with the bears, which ruins the first attempt to recreate the picture, is very similar to Philip J. Fry, main character of Futurama series. Cultural References * TBA International premieres * "통나무 어드벤처" May 14, 2016 (Korea) Videos Minisode - Log Ride Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:Season 1 Category:L